Kamonegix
by vikung-fu
Summary: World of Zero-One: Izu encounters an unwelcome guest in the president's office.


**Kamonegix**

AUTHORISATION CODE: 1506881… ACCEPTED/:

DIALLING SECURE LINE…CONNECTED/:

SEARCH TERMS: GRASSHOPPER+HERO+MASK

DE-CRYPTION STRING PROCESSING/:

AUDIO FEED ENABLED/…

VISUAL PROCESSING ENABLED/...

She blinked, waited, blinked once more, and nodded. To accept that the world had changed was within the parameters of her programming; to accept the world had changed many times was also within her programming parameters—and yet to accept that time was continually changing, that the past she was familiar with was the result of a fusion of myriad worlds and the schemes of a displaced resident of another timeline was a challenge, although not an insurmountable one.

She waited for a moment so as to give the impression of considering the scenario for an appropriate amount of time—she had learnt early on that humans were uncomfortable if a response was proffered too soon after stating a request or query—and then nodded again, turning to the man in the satin shirt and dark suit before her as he lifted up the camera around his neck and took a solitary photograph.

"You are correct," she said. "I have confirmed your theory."

Across from her, Kadoya Tsukasa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he remarked, lowering the camera. "That was quick."

She nodded.

"I am programmed for expediency."

He regarded her doubtfully, sliding his hands into his pockets and walking past her, looking out of the window at the vast city below, a city he had never known, yet a city so like others he had glimpsed on his travels throughout worlds.

"So what will you do about it?"

She waited the required time before responding.

"Nothing."

He turned and glanced at her.

"Oh?"

She nodded again.

"You're not going to tell your company president?"

"No," she answered, "to do so would cause unnecessary… _complications_."

She paused between the last two words, and Kadoya waited for her to elaborate, and, because she was an advanced form of AI, he knew that she knew that he was waiting for her to elaborate and still she remained silent, standing with her back to him, virtually unmoved from when she had first discovered his presence within the offices of Hiden Intelligence's company president.

He sighed loudly, theatrically, and reached into his trowser pocket, pulling out a thin card marked in black and white, a portrait of familiar armour decorating its face. Knowingly, he tapped the side of it with a finger.

"I suppose you're right. Maybe I should tell him myself. After all, it would be rude not to."

"That will not be necessary," she responded a fifth of a second quicker than was required.

A smile touched his lips.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Correct. Master Aruto has much yet to learn. It would be—" Again, she paused. "—unnecessary to complicate matters."

Kadoya winced.

"I don't know. I quite like complicating matters, myself."

She nodded again.

"That is understood. However, if you attempt to do this, I will resist you."

Slowly, he circled her, walking back into her line of sight.

"Now this could get interesting."

"I would prefer not to," she advised him.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't too," he remarked, carefully regarding her, "but at the same time, I'm curious."

Swiftly, he made to lower the card to his waist; swiftly, she reached out and seized his wrist, preventing him from completing the motion.

"This action will bring us into unnecessary conflict," she advised.

He held her gaze and then sighed.

"Perhaps you're right."

She released her grasp and he lowered his hand, returning the card to his pocket.

"Still, sooner or later, he's going to find out. This world is connected now."

"It would be better for him to find out in his own time," she answered.

He shrugged.

"It's going to be a surprise when he does." He paused, smiling again. "And you know who I am, right?"

She nodded.

"Yes." Her look was hard, determined, inflexible even. "You are a passing through Kamen Rider. That is all."

There was a moment in which he met her gaze, and then, with a sigh, he turned away.

"Glad we're on the same page," he said as he turned and headed for the door.


End file.
